Conventionally, materials resistant to melting and metal corrosion such as low carbon steel, high chromium steel, and SUS316L, and the like, were commonly employed for various types of equipments used in baths employed in molten zinc plating, molten aluminum plating, or the plating of molten zinc-aluminum alloy.
In a case of requiring greater resistance to corrosion than that offered by these materials resistant to melting and metal corrosion, it is common to build up metal by welding or to form a film by flame spraying on the surfaces of these metal implements and equipments using one or a mixture of two or more of oxides, borides, nitrides, carbides, fluorides, and the like of various corrosion resistant metals such as W, Co, Mo, and Cr and the like. In this case, the service life during which such implements or equipments could be continuously employed without causing defects in the high grade products was within a range of 15-90 days.
In order to improve the productivity of the manufacturing industry, it is necessary to operate facilities over a long period of time without affecting the quality of the materials produced.
In order to respond to this need in molten metal plating operations, it is necessary that the service life, during which the implements and equipment used within the plating bath can be continuously employed, be as long as possible, in addition to management of the plating baths.
The present invention solves the problems in the conventional technology described above; it is an object thereof to provide various types of equipments for use in molten metal plating baths which are capable of stable use over a long period of six months or more.